Stargazing
by Hatsukoi-san
Summary: "Il faisait nuit noir lorsque Rhadamanthe arriva sur terre. Quelques secondes où le demi-dieu découvrit le nouvel environnement où il était arrivé, mais sans prendre le temps d'observer, il s'avança vers la raison de sa venu, assis dans le sable". / Os-tranche de vie- Rhadanon


**Bonjour, Bonsoir ! **

**Petit Os sans prétention pour une personne spéciale : Sea-Rune ! **

**Alors aucun événement derrière ça et promis, c'est pas une tentative de gratter encore plus de Camilo. Il est parti d'un constat, c'est qu'ol écrit des Os pour quasi tout le monde. (souvent des Os d'excuses parce qu'ol provoque souvent, mais passons ce détail, notre discord aime le drama) Alors entre un mémoire et un rapport de stage, je me suis dit "aujourd'hui, je vais lui écrire un truc" parce que ses écrits sont super biens et qu'on est toutes contentes quand on les reçoit. **

**Aucune idée du niveau de ce texte, c'est juste un truc un peu doux et "tranche de vie" , en espérant qu'il plaise et d'avoir fait honneur à ton couple phare Sea !**

* * *

_Disclaimer : la série Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada _

* * *

**_Stargazing_**

Il faisait nuit noir lorsque Rhadamanthe arriva sur terre. Quelques secondes où le demi-dieu découvrit le nouvel environnement où il était arrivé. D'abord le silence. Puis les vagues, un peu plus loin. L'eau semblait silencieuse, tant la force qui animait ses remous était inexistante. De légères brises allant et venant paresseusement sur le sable.

Le monde autour de lui somnolait, peu concerné par sa présence divine.

Sans prendre la peine de déposer son regard froid vers l'eau, il s'avança. Traçant un chemin sablé qui ne survivra pas aux prochains assauts fatigués de la mer, il marcha quelques minutes, ayant en visuel la raison de son voyage sur la terre.

Kanon n'avait pas levé les yeux vers lui. Il était sûr que le gémeau l'avait entendu. Pourtant rien dans sa gestuelle ne le prouvait. Imperméable à son approche, il restait là, à observer le mouvement ralentit des vagues. Le juge trouvait particulière sa manière d'observer les choses. Sans son rictus amusé, sans son air supérieur, sans ses grimaces ennuyées. Ce regard qui n'existait que lorsque sa résurrection lui laissait le luxe du répit. Lui l'allié renégat. L'accepté encore jugé. L'homme des mers qui vivait sur terre.

Il s'arrêta juste à ses côtés, l'eau léchait le cuir de ses mocassins à un rythme régulier alors que son immobilité l'enfonça dans le sable mouillé. Sans importance. Il regardait l'ancien Marina assis, habillé d'un modeste haut en tissu, l'éternelle tunique vieillotte du sanctuaire. Il eut un air de dégoût. Si la garde étincelante d'Athéna était réduit à cela, il ne voulait même pas imaginer l'accoutrement de chevalier lambda. Pitoyable sûrement.

« Lâche l'info. »

La voix de Kanon le sortit de ses pensées. Il n'avait toujours pas daigné poser son regard sur lui, mais son expression si vide s'était teinté d'un air amusé. Ce léger détail, il l'apprécia en silence, à sa juste valeur. Une valeur que beaucoup ne réalisaient pas.

« Si tu connais la raison de ma présence, ne perdons pas de temps et donne-moi ta réponse. »

« Je ne peux pas répondre à une question qu'on ne m'a pas posé. »

Il soupira et ce son eut le mérite de faire rire Kanon. Ce garçon prenait réellement plaisir à ennuyer son monde. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je regarde la mer. »

Rhadamanthe ne répondit pas. Mais son silence fortement contrarié par l'insolence de Kanon était des plus suffisants pour faire réagir ce dernier. « J'ai répondu à ta question ! C'est à toi d'être plus précis dans ce que tu demandes. »

« Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je détruise cet endroit ? »

« Nous savons tous les deux que tu ne le feras pas. »

« Et sur quoi te bases-tu ? »

« Sur le fait que tu m'adores ? » Un sourire charmeur qui ne rencontra qu'un terrible sentiment d'ennuis.

Kanon explosa de rire. « Tu es trop stricte, ce n'est pas possible. » Il s'allongea sur le sable, se laissant aller. Rhadamanthe, lui, toujours debout, la posture droite et dure, se laissa à l'observer.

« Tu as fini de faire le pitre ? »

« Oui, Oui. » Il inspira, reprenant contenance, mais ne se leva pas. Le silence prit sa place entre eux. Un instant où Kanon fixait le ciel, là où d'innombrables étoiles brillaient. Des étoiles dont il ignorait le nom, d'autres qu'ils connaissaient beaucoup plus. Par leurs histoires seulement. Lui qui n'avait pu faire ce simple geste que de regarder le ciel durant un temps bien trop long pour être oublié, semblait profiter de chaque seconde de nouvelle vie pour rattraper ce temps perdu. Encore une fois, son regard se perdait. N'exprimant plus rien. Juste là, à regarder les étoiles passivement.

« Je ne suis pas un chevalier d'or. » Les mots avaient été lâché ainsi. Le spectre les avait écouté comme ils venaient à lui et il ne sentait pas de déception. Pas de souffrance ou de jalousie. Juste un pragmatisme conscient. Ce qu'il exprimait, ce n'était pas un sentiment mais un constat. Une observation. Une vérité qui existait malgré tout et qui existerait quoi qu'il fasse.

« Tu restes un porteur de l'armure des gémeaux. »

« C'est Saga le chevalier des Gémeaux. Pas moi. J'ai rien à faire là-bas. »

« L'invitation de Poséidon me semblait pourtant claire, l'armée de Hadès et la garde dorée d'Athéna. Et si les cinq mioches en font partie, alors toi aussi. »

Kanon pouffa sur la dernière phrase. Le juge était conscient de la gratuité de ses propos, mais il avouerait sans aucune difficulté qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Ces cinq gosses qui étaient allés jusqu'à souiller les terres sacrées d'Elysion, l'écœuraient. Alors non, même en temps de paix, il continuerait à les traiter avec tout le mépris qu'ils lui inspiraient.

« Ce n'est pas pareil et tu le sais parfaitement. »

« La logique du sanctuaire est terriblement discutable. »

« Ne blasphème pas ma Déesse. » Le blond retient un rictus à la phrase. Même s'il ne l'avait pas dit, Kanon avait parfaitement su lire entre les lignes. « De toute façon ! » Reprit-il en croisant les bras derrière sa tête. « C'est pas pour moi ce genre de truc. Trop mondain. »

« Si votre chevalier du cancer y survit, tu devrais t'y faire. De plus, personne ne te demande d'y participer. Le chevalier de la vierge n'est pas très bavard. » Il marqua un temps. « En réalité, à part votre chevalier du Taureau, du bélier et du scorpion, vous n'êtes pas des exemples de sociabilité. »

« Venant de toi c'est à mourir de rire. »

Rhadamanthe ignora la remarque, mais son attention, quant à elle, était toujours rivée vers le plus âgé semblant tout d'un coup plongé dans ses réflexions. Encore une fois, comme lorsqu'il était arrivé, comme toutes ces autres fois. Il ne savait pas réellement s'il appréciait cela. A force d'échanges et de moments, il avait compris à connaître Kanon. Une rencontre par les poings, des retrouvailles dans la méfiance d'un gala entre dieux, des paroles échangées au détour d'un verre, des rencontres qui s'étaient enchaînées. Oui, le juge pouvait se targuer de connaître Kanon.

Néanmoins, cette assurance prenait un coup dans ces moments où le dragon des mers se perdait dans l'horizon. Ou plus rien ne se reflétait dans ses yeux. Lui, un demi-dieu, un être dont l'existence était innombrable, était incapable de comprendre l'esprit d'un humain. C'était ironique, mais surtout, c'était désagréable.

« Tu me donnes chaud. »

Le regard du blond tomba directement dans celui du gémeau.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu me donnes chaud ! Regardes-toi un peu. » Rhadamanthe ne prit même pas la peine de se regarder, ce qui provoqua un soupir chez le gémeau cadet. « On est sur une plage, détend toi un peu. »

Rhadamanthe ne bougea toujours pas. S'il comprenait bien sa demande, c'était l'intention de ce dernier qu'il ne saisissait pas. Rhadamanthe se sentait bien de son costard. Il serait bien venu, surplis sur le dos, mais même lui savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée pour passer inaperçue aux yeux des humains.

Kanon leva les yeux au ciel, mais il ne manqua pas le sourire amusé de ce dernier. Le chevalier tapota le sable à ses côtés. Une invitation que jugea bizarre le spectre. Il leva un sourcil, l'interrogeant sur la finalité de sa manœuvre mais comme à chaque fois, Kanon n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Il voulait qu'il s'asseye, soit, s'il ne fallait que ça. Il céda au caprice. Rhadamanthe s'installa à ses côtés, croisant les jambes, son regard toujours braqué droit dans le sien.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant, tu m'enlèves cette veste. Et tes chaussures. »

Cette fois-ci, il ne se contenta pas de lever un sourcil. Il se tourna vers lui, le dévisageant sincèrement. Il ne suffit que de quelques secondes pour que l'expression simple de Kanon se teinte d'un rictus railleur. « Jamais le 1er soir, le reptile. »

Un regard noir en guise de réponse, il retira sa veste qu'il déposa à ses côtés, la paire de mocassins suivit aussi tôt. Tous ces gestes, il les avait effectués conscient du regard sombre qui coulait sur lui. Le regard se perdit alors dans son dos, et quelques secondes plus tard, Kanon eut l'air satisfait. Il se rallongea dans le sable, croisant les bras sous la tête. Rhadamanthe avait naturellement croisé les jambes, suivant silencieusement les gestes de son camarade. Il était donc là. Au côté de Kanon, les pieds nus dans le sable. Quel étrange tableau.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Et maintenant tu te relaxes, profitant du temps que nous avons avant que quelqu'un ne nous trouve. »

« M'allonger dans le sable n'est pas la 1er chose qui me vient à l'esprit quand je veux me relaxer. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? »

« Je n'aime pas ne rien faire. »

Kanon rit à la remarque. « J'imagine qu'un Demi-Dieu a beaucoup à faire en Enfer. » Son murmure fut à peine audible. « Alors observe. »

« Il n'y a rien à observer. »

« Ça, c'est parce que tu ne prends pas le temps de regarder. »

Un silence où Rhadamanthe observa Kanon et sa posture désinvolte qui lui faisait face. « Allonge toi. » Chose qu'il finit par faire. Gardant étrangement ses allures droites et strictes. Il sentit le regard de Kanon le détailler, mais quoi que fut sa pensée, il ne l'exprima guère.

« L'eau qui vient et qui s'en va. » Commença Kanon, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. « Le vent qui cogne contre les récifs, qui fait voler de fines couches de sables... La nuit est loin d'être silencieuse ou ennuyante. Mais pour s'en rendre compte, il faut prendre le temps … » il réfléchit un instant. Il tourna la tête et Rhadamanthe suivit le mouvement. Il vit entre eux un tout petit Bernard l'Hermite. Caché dans son gros coquillage, il sortit timidement du sable, juste assez pour que seul le coquillage soit visible. Il resta quelques secondes avant de s'avancer vers une destination différente dans une attendrissante lenteur. « D'aller à leur niveau. »

« Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. »

« C'est pas comme si ces dernières décennies t'avaient donné ce luxe. »

« Parce que c'est ton cas ? »

« Tu sais, 15 ans enfermé, faut s'occuper comme on peut. »

Des bruits de pas, dans leur dos, s'approchaient. Rhadamanthe se leva en tournant la tête vers le nouvel invité alors que Kanon se contenta de sourire, reconnaissant l'aura glacée de son camarade. « C'est toi qui viens me chercher aujourd'hui ? »

Camus ne répondit pas de suite, laissant son regard se perdre dans les va et viens terriblement lents des vagues. « Poséidon ne semble pas heureux de ton absence. Shion s'impatiente et Athéna te couvre. Shion souhaite que tu te présentes, mais Athéna m'a demandé de te faire savoir qu'elle respectera tes choix. »

« Et du côté de mon frère ? »

« Il te couvre, à sa manière. Milo et Mu également. »

« Mais ? »

Un silence où le juge vit le chevalier de réputation inexpressif, grimacer sincèrement. « Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils ne sont pas espions. »

« Ah ! Et dire que j'ai raté ça ! »

« Au vu de l'hilarité de Deathmask, tu devrais en connaîtras les détails très vite. »

« Je sens que nos prochaines soirées risquent d'être amusantes. »

Extérieur à leur échange, Rhadamanthe écoutait. La gestuelle de Kanon aussi détendu, ses sous-entendus qu'il ne comprenait pas. Cela ne l'ennuyait pas. Non, il n'était pas de ce genre. Il se plaisait simplement à le découvrir, indirectement. Les détails, disait-il. Oui, le juge profita de ce moment pour se concentrer sur les détails. Pas de la mer, mais du dragon. Il prendrait le temps d'écouter son conseil, mais plus que l'horizon, mais pour l'heure, sa priorité, sa simple envie, c'était de le découvrir lui. Alors il ne comptait pas intervenir, juste observer, juste regarder ce qui composait les mimiques gémellaires. Les comprendre, les détailler, les mémoriser.

Il sentit néanmoins le regard de l'autre chevalier se poser sur lui. Un temps, un échange, où il ne savait quoi se déroulait dans la tête de l'homme qui maîtrisait la glace.

« J'inventerai une excuse avec Athéna. » dit-il simplement avant de tourner les talons.

« Ah ? Que me vaut cette soudaine clémence ? » S'enquit Kanon, surpris de la tournure des choses.

« Le plaisir de te voir bégayer quand nos commères adorées et ton aîné demanderont qui t'a retenu ici. »

Kanon ouvrit la bouche, mais ne parla pas. Surprit – Bien qu'amusé par l'insolence du plus jeune. Il se contenta à soupirer. « Je te revaudrais ça. »

Un simple geste de la main le répondit. Il disparut aussitôt, retournant, supposait-il, au sanctuaire marin.

« Ami ? »

« Jaloux ? »

« Loin du monde. »

Kanon reprit sa position initiale – Bras croisés derrière la tête, allongé sur le sable. « Particulier, je dirais. Trop tôt pour parler d'amitié, mais ça doit s'en approcher. On va dire qu'il fait partie de ceux avec qui c'est plus simple. »

« Il y a des chevaliers compliqués ? »

« … Pas vraiment. C'est plus une question d'attitude. Aoiros est plein de bonnes intentions, mais il … il brille trop, c'est pesant, bouffant. Aiolia est encore plein de haine envers beaucoup de monde, le fait d'être le jumeau de l'assassin de son frangin, ça l'aide pas, même s'il fait la part des choses… Milo et Mû doivent être les plus sociales … Puis tu as des personnes comme Shaka et Camus. Difficile de savoir ce qu'ils pensent mais ils ne sont pas prises de tête. C'est reposant d'être avec eux. »

« Je vois… Donc tu as l'habitude d'être avec eux ? »

« L'habitude ? Tu veux dire de passer du temps avec eux ? » Le juge hocha de la tête. « Oui, dans un sens. Certains moins que d'autres. »

Rhadamanthe écouta la réponse de Kanon avec attention, enregistrant chacun des mots, chacune des intonations dans son impressionnantes mémoires. Kanon n'était pas seul. Si la résurrection avait été difficile, il semblerait que le temps fait son œuvre et petit à petit, le dragon des mers trouvait sa place auprès des signes zodiacales.

Le blond remarque un autre détail. Plus futile aurait-il dit. Kanon jouait avec le sable. Volontairement ou non, alors qu'il lui parlait, il laissait ses jambes s'enfoncer dans le sable mouillé, mais à chaque fois qu'une vague plus téméraire que ses sœurs s'aventuraient à leur niveau, il se dégageait les pieds. Juste à la limite de l'écume qui moussait et alors qu'elle regagnait l'océan, il revenait dans un même mouvement enfoncer ses pieds dans le sable toujours plus mouillé.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait sur cette plage, mais c'était un détail qu'il découvrait. Etait-ce une lubie ? Ou faisait-il toujours ça ?

« T'en pose des questions, ce soir. Ma personne t'intéresse à ce point ? » Demanda soudainement Kanon.

« Oui. »

Un Oui des plus simples, exprimé dans son intonation quotidienne. N'ayant pas de réponse, il tourna le visage vers lui. Kanon abordait un air qu'il qualifiait d'horrifié. « Hein ? »

« Plait-il ? »

« Non mais… me sors pas des trucs pareils toi ! »

« Tu m'as dit de prendre le temps de m'intéresser aux détails, non ? »

« Ouais, mais je parlais des Bernard Hermite. »

« Mais que veux-tu que je fasse d'information concernant les Bernard Hermite ? »

« Je sais pas moi ! Apprend à les cuisiner ? Regarde-les ? »

« Tu veux que je te cuisine un plat à base de Bernard Hermite ? »

« Mais je t'ai jamais demandé ça ! »

« Tu m'intéresses bien plus que les Bernard Hermite. »

Rhadamanthe le vit encore plus grimacer et il jurait, au vue de la contraction des muscles de son bras, que s'il avait quelque chose à porter de main, il le lui aurait lancer sans préavis.

« Tu es gêné ? »

Il le vit détourner le regard, le sentiment n'était pas négatif. Il ne semblait pas négatif en tout cas. « Mais pas du tout ! »

« Je ne voulais pas t'importuner. »

Un silence.

« Tu m'importunes pas, mais m'attaques pas par surprise. »

« Je t'ai attaqué ? »

« Totalement ! »

« Tu en dis des bêtises quand tu es gêné. »

« Je- ! Mais je ne suis pas gêné ! »

Rhadamanthe ne prit pas la peine de répondre. A la place, il plongea ses pieds dans l'eau qui arrivait, profitant du froid presque glacé qui frappa la plante de ses pieds. Oubliant volontairement la raison de sa venue première.

« Cesse de sourire. »

Il souriait ? Possible. Qu'importe. Il leva les yeux vers l'étendu obscure où des centaines d'étoiles scintillaient. Le moment était plaisant et l'un comme l'autre n'avait besoin que de ça.

* * *

Voilà voilà !


End file.
